Cupid's Arrow
by laughinginthebreeze
Summary: The one where Caroline and Silas, an unexpected duo, decide to team up to bring their favourite couple together. Steferine, Klaroline, Simara. My story, don't copy please.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a steferine one-shot, as requested, originally posted on **_**If We Hadn't Died,**_** where Caroline and Silas, an unlikely duo, decide to team up and try to get Katherine and Stefan back together. A little attempt at humour. Btw, in this, Silas and Amara are still alive, human, and together. This is just me wondering what would have happened if they hadn't died, and if Stefan and Katherine still hated each other, mixed with humour and I came up with this.**

"So, Caroline." Silas said, sliding into the booth opposite her by the window, a wide smile on his face due to the phone call he had just received. "Mission Staferine is under way?"

"Mission _Steferine_. Jeez, if you're going to work with me, at least know what you're shipping." Caroline rolled her eyes as she dumped her notebook onto the table.

"I trust you brought yours?"

"My what?" Silas asked, clueless.

"Your notebook!" Caroline exclaimed in exasperation. She clapped her hand to her forehead. "It's like teaching a kindergarten how to write." She muttered to herself, before meticulously scanning the room for her favourite-to-be couple, unsuccessful, since they were on opposite sides of the room to each other, and she started scribbling down notes furiously. She glanced at the empty seat next to Silas.

"Wait, where's Amara?"

Silas looked rather haughty. "Oh, she decided that our mission to push our doppelgängers together was a total waste of time, was unfair and unkind, and has refused to participate."

"Oh." Caroline was rather put out. She knew that planning this with a suicidal maniac who was obsessed with destiny was going to be difficult, so she had been relying on Amara to keep Silas calm, and to stop him from getting out of control, but now that seemed unlikely.

"Well, anyway, Stefan needs to get over Elena, and Katherine needs to get over Elijah's sorry ass, and, Stefan asked me to set him up with someone. They're perfect for each other!"

"Yeah, so how exactly are we going to do this? Stefan and Katherine detest each other, if we set them up on dates, it will drive them further apart." Silas munched on his salad that Matt had just brought over.

Caroline frowned, chewing thoughtfully on her pen. "Well, Katherine asked me if I knew anyone, and I was going to set her up with Enzo purely for the sake of it, but then if they hit it off, both being murderous psychopaths, then that would drive Katherine and Stefan further apart, instead of together, sooo..."

"We could set them up on bad dates!" Silas exclaimed. Then he frowned. "Hang on, how do we do that? Do we just go up to someone who looks like a down-beat loner and ask them if they no longer wanna be single?"

Caroline shot him a dirty look. "No! We ask people we work with, go to college with, etc. if they're interested in a date." Then she paused. "Wait, that won't work out for us if they actually get on, you know, the whole, impossible couples thrive and all that? So..."

"Ooh! Ooh! We could set them up, in the same time and place, but not actually get them dates!" Silas grinned excitedly as Caroline wrote it down.

"Not bad, you actually came up with a good idea." She smirked, watching Silas' face darken in indignation.

"I have good ideas! The immortality spell? That got Stefan and Katherine here, which brings us to a similar purpose of bringing them together today!"

"Yeah, what about deciding to destroy the Other Side to be with Amara, but she was still alive?"

"I didn't know that at the time! And besides, who wants to be stuck in a place Qetsiyah created?"

"What about killing Bonnie's dad? That was really rude, you know."

"In my defense, if Katherine hadn't gone AWOL, then I wouldn't have had to test my compulsion on those people. Besides, I drained her for the cure and didn't kill her, so she didn't need to run! So really, that one's on her." Silas argued, smiling innocently.

Caroline sighed irritably. He always managed to confuse and annoy her. "There's just no arguing with you. Anyway, here's what we'll do; I'll tell Stefan he has a blind date here tomorrow at four, and you'll tell Katherine the same thing. Got it?"

"Yeah," Silas nodded. "But what happens if this goes wrong? Everyone likes you, they'll just suspect _me_ of coming up with this mad plan and influencing you, and I don't suppose you've realised, but Stefan isn't exactly partial to me these days, and I'm not exactly immune to several methods of torture or any number of mortal ways to die. All he really needs to do is grab me and shove me in that safe, and then get that Liv witch to-"

"Okay, got it! Well, you needn't worry, my young padder one, because, number one," Caroline held up a finger. "Nobody here aside from Amara, oddly enough Katherine, and occasionally me, really likes you, so there's really no difference, number two, this plan will be so fool-proof and dastardly clever that it won't be found out, and number three, I have a fail-safe." She paused for effect. "New Orleans. It's where Klaus is, and he fancies me, mutually respects Stefan, and detests Katherine, so all you have to do is pretend to be Stefan _if_ this plan fails."

"That's a big _if_." Silas said, glancing behind her. "Because although I ship them, it's going to take a lot to get those two together." He pointed, and Caroline turned around to see Stefan now trying to play pool, and Katherine, who had been sitting at the table next to him before he had arrived, waiting for Caroline, who had unceremoniously ditched her, both exchanging rather harsh words along the lines of 'brother-breaker', and 'evil Klaus minion.'

Honestly, Caroline thought, rolling her eyes. Those two were so immature. Fortunately, she believed in the doppelgänger epic love, and when Caroline believed in something, she would push until she got it. Besides, those two were really just hiding their feelings for each other, Caroline was sure of it.

"Silas." She stated in her best snobby I-know-better-than-you-in-this-day-and-age-voice. "Those two are just hiding their passion for each other, you'll see, I know my chemistry, and those two have buckets of it." She watched as Katherine stood up, and pushed past an annoyed Stefan, dramatically flinging the door open, heading towards his car parked just outside, looking suspiciously vengeful. Yes, their hateful glares also contained lust and passion, she was sure of it.

Silas frowned at her. "What the hell does _chemistry_ have to do with love? That's like, atoms, and blowing up things and stuff, isn't it?"

"Oh, for God's sake, as in, _feelings_ for each other chemistry, dumbass." Caroline rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Well, they should come up with another word for it. And if it's anything like actual chemistry, where you mess around with potassium too much, then you're screwed." Silas said plaintively.

Caroline exhaled in frustration at his impatience. "I know what I'm doing," She added, standing up and heading towards the door after Katherine. "The twenty-first century love life is my domain, and I'm telling you, they're silently begging for someone to push them together. Really, it's easier than it-HOLY _CRAP_! KATHERINE! LET GO OF THAT TYRE CHANGER! You _do not _want to be paying for Stefan's car insurance in your poorly acquired human state!"

"Yeah," Silas snorted into his coffee as Stefan, looking livid, hurried outside to his dented windshield, hurling obscenities at his to-be soulmate, Caroline already outside, tugging the tyre changer from an unruly Katherine.

"Really, easier than it looks."

**~X~**

Katherine didn't know why she'd agreed to this _at all_. She'd never been one for blind dates, but she'd kinda thought that maybe she could stop thinking about Elijah, and her confusing feelings for Stefan and start focusing on someone that might actually gave a damn.

But, really? In the Grill, of all places. Ugh. No. Definitely not going to go well.

And Stefan was here. Fantastic. Honestly, if she'd just been allowed to smash his car, then maybe he wouldn't be here. Maybe she wouldn't have loved him as much as she had, maybe she wouldn't hate that he hated her so much.

Pushing away those other thoughts, she plonked herself down at her reserved table, which was unfortunately reserved right next to Stefan's, impatiently looking at her watch. Great. Fifteen minutes of hanging around the door, no sign of mystery man, and already she was beginning to think that this night wasn't going to end well. Another few awkward minutes passed, before Stefan finally decided to open his mouth and speak to her.

"Hey, you seen my date?" Stefan asked rigidly.

Okay, Katherine nodded to herself. Five monosyllabic words that didn't involve shouting. That was progress, right?

"No, you seen mine?"

Stefan shrugged. "Didn't know you had a date."

"Oh, just that, Silas told me you knew who my date was." Katherine said, shifting in her seat and looking around.

"Hmm." Stefan nodded. "That's, uh, weird. Caroline told me that _you_ knew who my date was." He frowned, looking confused and Katherine had no doubt that those two were up to something, she just couldn't figure out what. Her phone pinged, and she scrambled for it, eager for an excuse to get away from the awkward conversation.

"Oh, I have a text from Silas! Maybe he can explain himself." Katherine muttered, clicking the inbox.

_RemMbe,r tryt o hae aciv val conVsat ion withima nd kEe p his carrinact itty !_

Katherine squinted at the screen. Useless. Why on earth was he speaking in gibberish? Did he even know how to use a phone? How was she supposed to read _that_?

Her phone pinged again, and she irritably scrolled back through her messages. Silas would be dead by the end of the night, she was very sure of that.

_Oops, I meanremember, tryto have acivilconversation wit hhim and keephis car intactthis timekitty! Howdo y ou use thisstuupid autocorrect ?_

Katherine sighed, clenching her phone angrily. That wasn't much better either, just another annoying nickname added to the growing list. She turned her phone off, deciding Silas' help was pretty non-existent, and looked around. Was he here? Maybe he could explain himself before she died of boredom.

And besides, how could he _not_ know how to use autocorrect?

**«X»**

"Has she replied yet?" Caroline asked, sipping her coffee shake.

Silas tapped his phone repeatedly so hard that Caroline was afraid he was going to break it. "No, I think she's in a mood because I sent her two of them sexts!"

Caroline clapped a hand over his mouth in horror. "Ssh! You mean _texts_, you moron!" Caroline hissed, smiling innocently at people walking past, giving them strange looks.

Silas just looked lost. "What's the difference?"

"Oh my God! We are so not having this discussion right now." Caroline muttered. "Let's go in the-oh my God, look it worked! They're in the Grill! The plan worked!" She exclaimed, heading towards the window, where inside a blissfully unaware Stefan and Katherine were fortunately not ripping each other's head's off. Well, at the moment.

"Huh, we actually did it." Silas said in shock, wandering over to Caroline. "Yes! We-we can be a match-making service!" He cheered, peering through his binoculars at the two. "High five, bestie!" Silas and Caroline clapped hands together excitedly.

"Wow, I really thought this would fail. Maybe you didn't text after all." Caroline smirked, pressing her hands against the glass, leaning forward.

Silas nodded. "Yeah, about that, just out of interest, how do you use autocorrect?"

**«X»**

"Wow, so, the first dates we've had that are actually normal, busted." Stefan laughed.

Katherine giggled, feeling slightly more relaxed. "Huh, just typical. Actual human dates, something normal turns out weird." Her smile froze as a horrifying theory formed in her mind. When she said it like that...

"Wait, don't you think it's a bit strange that my date Silas set up, and yours arranged by Caroline didn't even show up? Both on the same night? And we were supposed to meet in the same place?"

"What, you don't think that was intentional, do you?" Stefan asked. "I mean, Caroline and Silas working together? They'd kill each other."

She laughed. "Both neurotic, impulsive, controlling...I dunno, it could go both ways..."

Stefan smiled, and said something back, but Katherine was too preoccupied with something in the window, the dark shape watching her.

"Wait, _what_ is that?"

**«X»**

"Ooh, ooh!" Silas tugged on Caroline's arm. She whipped back around from talking to her amused mother, binoculars now in hand. "What?"

"Staferine is happening!" Silas squealed excitedly.

"It's _Steferine_!" Caroline hissed, looking back over at him incredulously, but grinned manically when she saw the two chatting, Katherine actually smiling at him, apparently enjoying a civil conversation.

"Aww, just look at them, they're falling in love all over again." Caroline gushed. "We're geniuses!"

"Yeah, they're actually getting along! On purpose!" Silas grinned.

"They're never gonna figure it out! I told you so!"

**«X»**

"Oh my God," Katherine said, leaning forward. Her eyes weren't deceiving her, there was something there, behind the window. Two silhouettes were watching them through the window, a weird pole thing attached to one of their eyes. In fact, that person looked a lot like...

Her jaw dropped, and she tugged on Stefan's arm. "Is that _Silas_? And Caroline?" She asked Stefan, pointing at the window. He turned around. "What's he doing with those binoculars?" Stefan muttered, looking as equally shocked as Katherine, standing up and approaching the door, Katherine on his heels.

Yes, this night was definitely going to end badly.

And yes, she was definitely going to kill Silas.

**«X»**

"Aah," Silas muttered nervously as Katherine frowned at him. Her mouth suddenly opened in realisation and indignation, and she tugged Stefan's arm and pointed at them. "Um, they're looking at us, we've been spotted! Oh, Caroline, they look really mad, I think they've figured it out, oh dear, our position's been breached, what's the code word-um, Caroline, abort, abort mission Steferine! We've been busted, I repeat-Caroline?"

But Caroline was already legging it, pushing through the crowd, running past the Grill, leaving him in the dust and shrieking at the top of her lungs. "Every woman for themselves! Run!"

"You ditcher!" She heard Silas yell, outraged, before taking off after her, as Stefan and Katherine rose from the table, heading towards them. "Wait, run where?" He shouted after her.

"New Orleans!"

**Suggestions, anyone? Please review, and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, next update is here :-) I'm sorry if anyone was waiting for the update, I kind of forgot about this story until I saw it half-finished on my drive.**

**Sorry if the details are a bit vague, I actually don't watch The Originals, so I have no idea what's going on, what was happening, what place is where, etc. Thank you to_ TeamSteferine_ and_ Dark Goddess2000_ for their ideas, they were very helpful xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tvd, it belongs to Julie Plec and L.J Smith, I am using their characters for my story.**

"Hurry up!"

"I can't hurry up! Hello, not a vampire ring any bells?"

"No, but you have legs, don't you? Walk faster!" Caroline snapped as she pushed through the crowd milling about the airport.

"Move!" She heard Silas yell. Turning around, it was hard not to laugh as Silas elbowed his way through the crowd, earning annoyed looks along the way.

"Alright. How do we get onboard the air-thingy again? Last time I did this I was half-insane from lack of blood and had a serious fix on stalking Bonnie."

"Aeroplane!" Caroline hissed at him. "We have to pay first." She pointed at the queues lining up to book a flight.

Silas looked horrified. "But we'll have to wait for _ages_!"

"I'm going to compel everyone to move, then the attendent to let us on for free, you idiot!" Caroline muttered, joining the back of a line that seemed the shortest.

"Sorry, forgot you were a vampire, goldilocks." Silas murmured, before pushing through another mass of people towards the attendant.

"Don't call me that!" She growled, shoving through the line after him, before stepping up to the desk, scowling at the smiling attendant.

"Two boarding passes to New Orleans please. First class. We've already paid." Caroline smiled, looking deep into the woman's eyes. The attendant nodded, did some tapping on her keyboard, then handed the passes over without too much trouble, but Caroline still compelled her to forget that they had been there.

"Remember," she muttered as they headed towards the plane. "Be anyone but yourself when we get on that plane."

"Okay." Silas nodded. "But why should I? I've been told I'm completely charming!"

"Because normal you is actually a complete dick, now come on, before Queen Bitch and Saint Stefan catch up to us!" She started dragging him towards the plane entrance.

"Hey, it's okay, Caroline," Silas joked, noticing her annoyed frown and her eagerness to board the plane.

"I know you don't want me to be my normal self because you find me charming too."

"Urgh, as if!" She scoffed as she sat down at the back of the plane. "Trust me, I've met some charming people and you are not one of them!"

Silas smirked as he sat down next to her. A plan began to form in his mind: Katherine and Stefan weren't the only OTP that would be getting duped into confessing their feelings that day.

**-X-**

Klaus was bored.

It wasn't the first time, but between ensuring Hayley and his child's safety, antagonising the witches and Marcel, and trying to _not _to dagger his siblings, he couldn't have been more unenthused about his time, especially when he was like this, in his room, pacing up and down, because it meant his eternity was aimless, wasted on free time, and the things he needed to do to ensure the ever growing list of people he wanted to protect survived weren't any longer that entertaining.

Maybe drawing and painting would kill some free time. Yes, that could do it. Klaus set up his paints and canvas, happily mixing colours. Briefly he wondered what to do, but the answer came to him. A horse, for one particular person in mind.

Just as he began, his mobile began vibrating in his pocket, interrupting the moment. Klaus gritted his teeth in irritance, fumbling awkwardly for his phone.

"You better have a good reason for calling me." He said by way of greeting, without bothering to check the caller ID. Usually, only the vampires he had compelled, or his siblings actually used his number, so there wasn't really any point.

"You know the girl you told me to keep an eye out for?" One of the vampires then, whose name he couldn't put his finger on. "She's here, in New Orleans with some guy, I think she's heading towards the bar near your place."

Despite himself, Klaus found an uncontrollable smile tugging at his lips. He thought it perfect coincidence. Caroline Forbes, finally here, to see him, no less, and not even three months after breaking up with her 'one true love' Tyler Lockwood.

"Ah, thank you." He said, before hanging up. Quickly, he hurried over to the bathroom to use his mirror, smoothing his hair back and straightening his jacket. It was almost laughable, how quickly his manner had changed when he thought of the blonde that had made him rethink love again.

The day ahead, battling Marcel and the witches for his daughter suddenly seemed much less boring.

**-X-**

"Now, what are we saying to anyone when we're asking about Klaus again?"

"Hmph," Silas huffed, and adopted a straighter posture and sweet smile. "Hi, I'm Stefan Salvatore, I'm a friend of Klaus Mikealson. Could you possibly lead us to him?" It was more than halfway decent, Caroline supposed.

"Okay, great, now remember to maintain eye contact. Stefan's an honest, friendly, kind...well, basically, he's a saint who's killed a few people."

Silas glared at her. "I can do a friendly and kind appearance. Honest and saintly is a bit harder to work with, but I'll manage. Besides, I've had enough practise around you idiots."

"Cheers." She muttered. "And you wonder why most of us can't tolerate you."

"Actually, I think it's the other way around." Silas shot back.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Whatever, we're getting off topic. Just remember, friendly and noble. It's important we get it right. If Klaus finds out you're you and you're mortal, he could kill you." As hard as it was to believe, she'd grown fond of the annoying bastard, and for him to die now would be not only inconvenient, but would mean for her a heavier conscience for starting this whole mess in the first place.

Silas grinned. "I am one of the most powerful witches who has ever lived, you don't need to worry about me. Sometimes, I think you doubt me, goldilocks."

"It's not only sometimes." Caroline muttered.

"What?"

"Don't worry." Caroline beamed. "Let's just ask around, and see if anyone knows where Klaus is."

"Can't you call him? I'm sure you have him on speed dial." Silas smirked.

Caroline blushed. "Shut up! No I don't!"

"Yeah, and I'm blue-eyed and blonde." Silas said snarkily. "Wait, should we go up there now and give him a scare?"

"If you mean by that, hide in his house and then attack him like you did with Matt and Tyler last week, then _no. _Bad idea, do not even think about it!"

"Well, I think he could be brought down a peg or two." Silas said.

"Why? Because he's recovered from your little hallucination tricks you played on him, where I had to dig around his back for a piece of stake that wasn't even there?"

"Exactly." Silas smirked. He wasn't even looking at her as he said it, but peering ahead of him, through the crowd, and further up where shops and some other houses were.

"Woah, what are you looking at?"

Silas grinned suddenly. "Be right back." Was all he said, before he dived into the crowd.

"Silas!" Caroline said crossly, diving after him, but several people stepped in her way, confusing her, and by the time she saw a clear path ahead, he was nowhere to be seen.

Urgh, the idiot had somehow managed to disappear on her again. Just what she needed. Ah, well, he'd use figure out how to call her if he got lost. Sighing, she pulled out her phone, checked to make sure Silas had completely disappeared, before going onto her speed dial, searching for Klaus' number.

"Hello, love." A voice said from behind her in a familiar British accent.

Caroline jumped and spun around to face him, turning off her phone. "Klaus! Hi! How are you?" She looked around anxiously. Klaus frowned. "What is it? Are you looking for who you came with?"

Caroline glanced at him. "How do you know I came here with someone?"

Klaus smirked, and all of a sudden, Caroline remembered, despite herself, how cute she used to find his dimples, and just how captivating his smile was.

"I have my sources. Besides, you remember what I told you the last time we met. If I were to notice anything in this city, it would be you."

She smiled awkwardly. "Um, I came here with Stefan, actually, to see you about something important, but he's conveniently vanished on me. Could we...can we go inside somewhere to talk?"

"Come back to my place, but first let me get my car." He replied, before heading off in the direction Silas had taken, only at a much slower pace so she could keep up towards a car park. He opened it with his keys and slid in, Caroline getting in next to him as he gunned the engine.

"So...how are things with you and Tyler? I hear you two broke up." There was no mistaking the grin in his voice as he backed out onto the street.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yes. I gave him a choice between me or living out his stupid revenge fantasy on you. He chose wrong."

"It's a shame. He always did choose wrong."

Okay. She wasn't entirely sure where that was heading. She cleared her throat and abruptly changed the subject. "So, uh, you live up here?" She laughed nervously, looking out of her window at the houses in the near distance. "The houses um, well...they're wonderful."

Again he smiled at her. "Glad to hear it."

She nodded, blowing out through her cheeks, scrambling for a conversation. Apparently around Klaus she lost the ability to talk like...well, like Caroline Forbes. It was unsettling and somehow intriguing at the same time.

"So, uh, what's going on right now then? Anything fun happen in New Orleans so far?"

He laughed, and Caroline's heart momentarily lapsed at the sound and beauty of it. "You ask for information in the bizareest ways, Caroline."

She couldn't help but smirk back and reply. "Is that your way of saying none of your business? Because, if it is -"

"Okay, okay! It's...not always exactly fun, but certainly there are things that keep me busy. Things I hope are worth fighting for." He answered vaguely. She waited for a moment, and when he didn't elaborate, turned towards the window. They were pulling up into a road. "So, um, how's Elijah and-and Rebekah?"

"Are you asking about my siblings, whom you hate, to fill awkward silence?"

"What? No, I'm just...catching up on your life, and...yeah, okay, trying to fill awkward silence." She admitted, fighting the urge to blush.

He chuckled, and she glared at him. "_You_ were the one who made it awkward when you brought up Tyler!"

"Love, I think it was you who made it awkward when you showed up unannounced." Klaus shot back playfully, pulling up into a driveway in front of one of the _wow, _biggest and luxurious houses she had ever seen. "Very un-Caroline of you." He parked the car.

_"_Oh, believe me, if I had called you first, you wouldn't have believed the reason we wanted to come here." Caroline smirked, getting out and craning her head up, taking in the scenery before her.

"Oh, and please excuse my guests if they're making a racket." Klaus grinned as he got out his keys. She nodded mutely. As long as they didn't disturb her and Klaus, and didn't really care. "And, speaking of, how is Stefan? Wherever in New Orleans he is right now."

"Stefan? Oh, right. Yeah," Caroline blushed, having almost completely forgotten about _Stefan _the whole drive up here. "Last I saw of him, he was fine. Actually, I should probably text him, he gets lost easily without a map, and doesn't normally like being alone these days." She got out her phone. Klaus unlocked his door, and gestured with his arm for her to come inside.

"Wow." She said, looking around the huge hallway, decorated and prim. Several doors surrounded them, and Klaus indicated to the door closest on her right.

"That's the living room. Please, make yourself comfortable. Would you like anything to eat? Drink?" Klaus seemed very overeager to please. She smiled. It was exhilarating to see someone so powerful, be so kind towards her. "We have a range of teas, wines -"

"Considering my situation, I'll say wine please. Red."

Klaus smiled, before heading off down the hallway towards the kitchen, whilst Caroline opened the door into the living room. Big and spacious, with comfy leather black chairs that reclined and a flat screen TV practically the size of the wall, it was hard not to feel as though she were in a paradise of sorts.

Now, to text Silas and see who next he had managed to wind up.

_I'm at Klaus' now. Where are you?_

The reply came not five minutes later, scrambled and confused as it normally was, it took her a few seconds to decipher it.

_Ohwhat a coincidence , I j ust so happen tobe ina mansion. whe re a British manis hummingt o himsf inthe kittchen af terinviting a girlo ver. Isit posible thatwe happento be i n thesame house ?_

_Oh no. _Caroline thought, horror washing over her. Silas had hidden somewhere in the house! And with his invisibility spells, there was no way she'd be able to find him in time before Klaus came back!

"Now," Klaus said, startling Caroline out of her thoughts. She vamp-sped over to the couch, sitting down quickly as he came into the room, carrying two glasses and a bottle of wine. "What was it you wanted to tell me? What brings you to New Orleans, Caroline?" He was completely focused on her, eyes staring into hers even as he poured out the wine.

Caroline suppressed the shiver running up her spine as he said her name and accepted the glass of wine he had poured out for her.

"Well," she started, eyes still flitting anxiously about the living room. "It's a bit of an embarrassing situation, actually. It started when me and Si-Stefan wanted to get, uh, Katherine and...Silas together and set them up on blind dates near each other to let them see they cared about each other, but they kind of found out and got really, really mad and totally chased us out of Mystic Falls, and now we need protection from you, the Big Bad hybrid person." Caroline gabbled nervously, taking a huge gulp of wine.

Klaus smirked, and looked very much as though he were trying hard not to laugh, which only served to make Caroline cross.

"Oh, well love, it sounds like you're in a bit of a-"

He was interrupted by an almighty noise.

"Hey guys!" It was Silas, bursting into the room manically. Caroline jumped, nearly jostling her wine everywhere, but that was nothing compared to Klaus' reaction, who had given out a horrified shout and sprawled back into his armchair, knocking his glass of wine everywhere. He quickly sat up, composing himself, even as he looked at Silas, who was doubled over with hysterics, as though he were insane.

"Hi, buddy." Silas chortled, grinning giddily.

_I _really _should never have let him have those Haribos on the plane. _Caroline thought, staring at them, torn between mortification and the temptation to burst out laughing at Klaus' expression.

"Stefan, what are you doing in my house uninvited?"

Silas smiled innocently. "Just checking in on care-bear. I was scared that you might have taken advantage of her, especially," he pointed at the glass in Caroline's hand. "considering how alcohol makes her so randy."

Caroline glared at him, though couldn't help a grin escaping. "No it doesn't_." _She said jokingly, though there was a warning in her tone. "_Stefan._"

"Oh, really? 'Cause I remember a night at the Grill where you drank your age in shots, literally, and ended up so hammered you tried to feel me - "

"Okay, shut up now." She laughed, embarrassed, narrowing her eyes at him, before looking at a confused and somewhat disappointed Klaus. "Or should I mention the time you drank those two bottles of bourbon in twenty minutes and on a dare flashed that poor old woman your -"

"Hey, if you're not sharing, neither am I!" Silas said sharply, eyes wide. Klaus looked at them both uncertainly. It wasn't a secret to him that Caroline and the younger Salvatore were good friends, but he hadn't realised _how_ close. What if they were _more_ than friends close?

Caroline giggled, and was about to say something else, when Klaus cleared his throat and interrupted.

"So, Stefan, I hear you and Caroline unwisely decided to try and set Katherine and Silas on a date?"

"Yeah," Silas smirked. "And failed miserably. Instead of accepting their feelings for each other, the ungrateful things chased us down the street, screaming obscenities for trying to _help _them."

Klaus frowned, and Caroline's eyes widened in warning at Silas. Stefan would never say that, and it seemed like Klaus knew that too.

"Uh, yeah, so, I think it's safe to say that we can't go back to Mystic Falls." She said quickly, grinning at him and tossing her hair over her shoulders, hoping to catch his attention. It worked. Klaus looked at her and stopped frowning.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need. I'm sorry to say I can't exactly compel Silas to drop his wrath, so all you can do is wait it out."

Caroline and Silas snorted at the irony and Klaus resumed his suspicious frown again. "What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing, we're just...it's an inside joke." Silas smiled innocently.

Caroline smirked, before catching Klaus' slightly annoyed look and smiled, touching his arm. "Thanks Klaus. We really do appreciate this. And," she stood up. "On that note, if I'm staying here, I'll need to know where the bathroom is, _don't_ kill each other." She glared crossly at Silas, before looking at Klaus expectantly.

"Oh, up the stairs on the left."

There was an awkward silence as she left, before Silas' phone pinged in his pocket. Silas examined his phone, before rolling his eyes and putting it back. Klaus turned to Silas, looking at him shiftily.

"So, you and her, are you -"

"Oh no," Silas waved his hand and smirked. "She's like an annoying younger sister. It's you she's obsessed with."

Klaus' mouth twitched, like he was fighting not to smile. "Oh?"

"Yeah, it was her idea to use you as our safety net. All through the journey here, all I heard was 'Klaus did this' 'Klaus did that' 'did you know Klaus got me this beautiful bracelet for my birthday' urgh, it was _annoying_." Silas lied smoothly. Truth was, Caroline hadn't said a lot about Klaus, but her demeanor when he was even just mentioned in passing completely changed to a somehow brighter one.

Klaus seemed momentarily lost for words. Then he gave a small smile. "Well, that's - that's great." The situation was getting slightly uncomfortable, even if it was bent slightly in his favour.

Suddenly, his phone went off. Klaus pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. The message was from Rebekah. Apparently he was needed urgently. _Perfect_ timing. He sighed irritably and pocketed his phone again.

"I have to go and meet my sister - she needs me. I'll be back soon, but could you tell Caroline?"

"'Course." Silas said, smiling brightly. It was the perfect opportunity to convince Caroline that Klaus was saying wonderful things about her. "It's been great seeing you."

As soon as Klaus left, he heard Caroline slowly coming down the stairs. Silas frowned to himself; why had she been waiting for him to leave? They'd been hitting it off just fine when he walked in.

"Caroline?" He called out. "You okay?"

When she came into the room, the one way to describe Caroline Forbes would be as having the light leached out of her. It was disturbing to say the least. She was always positive.

"What have you been saying to Klaus?" She asked stoically.

"Nothing." Silas said quickly. "Just talking about... the scenery." He waved an arm weakly at the window.

"Well, you better not have because he _lied_! He's lied to me!" Caroline's voice wobbled, and Silas immediately sobered.

"What did he do? If it's about his feelings for you, if he has a girlfriend, I swear, I will rip out his intestines through his mouth and shove them so far up his ass that he won't be able to move!"

"No, not that, he hasn't said anything." Caroline sniffled. "I was upstairs and then I overheard Hayley -"

"_He's_ dating _her_?! What, where are they? Is she upstairs -?"

"No, no it's much worse. She's," Caroline paused for a moment to absorb the enormity of her bombshell. "Pregnant with his child!"

"What? But, he's a vampire. Did she actually say that to you -"

"It doesn't matter how, he's a hybrid, it's probably something to do with that, and she didn't see me, I walked past her room and heard her speaking about it to Elijah, I think, _urgh_, I was so _stupid_, thinking we could come here. This was a mistake, we're going." Caroline gabbled out, wiping her tears with her hands, before hurrying out the front door and down the driveway.

"Woah, no, I'm not giving up on you two just yet, I'm sure it's not as it looks." Silas said, following after her. "Let's just wait until he gets back."

Caroline nodded at his for once rational and reasonable tone, then glared at him as she realised what he said.

"_What _did you just say?"

"I'm just - thinking aloud, is all. It's nothing, really." He smiled.

"What happened to stuffing his intestines up his butt?"

"Yeah, I'll do that if he's lying, but I really think we shouldn't leave just yet -"

"_Silas_. Yes we are. I've already called a taxi."

"What? Why would you do that without consulting me?"

"Because you are firmly against me leaving here."

"Hey, it's _not_ my fault that you two are OTP." Silas gushed unapologetically, smiling innocently at Caroline. She glared at him.

"_We are not OTP_. Steferine are."

"Hm, okay, believe you can only have one OTP." Silas smirked. His phone pinged in his pocket, interrupting what was about to be a massive rant on Caroline's part on denying her feelings for Klaus. He pulled it out and looked at it.

"Ooh! Another text!" He looked at Caroline. "It is text right - ?"

"Yep, definitely a text." Caroline muttered as he fiddled around with it.

"Oh, that's just another addition to the dozens of texts and missed calls I'm getting from Steferine. How do I delete them again?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Give it here." She took the phone and cleared out his call history, then began on his texts, which were threats of all sorts from Stefan and Katherine ranging from insults, to threats such as disembowelment with a shovel. Nice. Thank God she'd turned her phone off.

Caroline stopped fiddling. "Here." She handed it back. "Oh, and do you want to call Amara? I noticed her number on the call history."

"Oh, yeah, good idea, nearly forgot about that." Caroline frowned as Silas tapped a few more times to get Amara's number up, then he paused, looking at her blankly.

"Yes Silas, you press the green button with the phone symbol on it." She said patronisingly. Silas sighed, before pressing the button, holding it up to his ear.

"Don't take your mood out on me just because Klaus knocked up that girl you hate -"

"Silas?" Amara interrupted. Silas' face relaxed and he smiled softly.

"Hey, Amara," he said. "Just thought I'd call you when I got off the plane and tell you that just because I ran away with Caroline, doesn't mean that I don't love you, and it was only because Stefan and Katherine were chasing us around the town terrified out of our minds."

"I don't care about that, Silas, I'm upset because I can't believe you've _abandoned_ me like this, _where are you_? And more importantly, are you coming back? You know how confusing this all is for me."

"I know, um, I just can't get back for a few days, is all, and if I tell you where I am, there's a very likely chance that Katherine or Stefan will find out, they could overhear something. You'll be fine, just ask Matt or even Damon directions and about food, you're really nice, they won't mind."

"But -" Amara seemed upset. "Fine, but come back soon, please. I miss you."

"I miss you too, bye, I love you." He smiled into the phone, before turning it off, and turning back to Caroline.

"You didn't say where we were, did you?"

"No, I was very careful about that, as a matter of fact." Silas smirked.

"Good. The last thing we need is Stefan knowing we're with Klaus, those two are totally bosom buddies-"

There was a gasp from Silas' phone. "I knew it!" Stefan announced gleefully.

"Oh my God, your phone's still on!" Caroline cried, panicked. Silas fumbled with his phone, tapping anxiously. "You didn't hear anything, guys, nothing at all, Klaus is in...in China!"

"Nice try, suckers!" Katherine replied gleefully.

"Why are you so _old_?" Caroline shrieked at Silas as he struggled with his password.

"Why are you so _mean_?" Silas shrieked back.

Then, "Hey! Get off the phone!" Amara was saying, sounding angry.

"How on earth did you get on Amara's phone?" Silas asked, still fiddling with his own.

"I'm a vampire. We eavesdrop!" Stefan retorted. "And you and Amara should know, that at the end of a call, you press the _red _button, _on _the screen!"

"Well what's the _off _button for then?" Silas demanded. "It turns off your phone, so it should turn off your calls!"

"Don't try and change the subject!" Katherine replied hotly. "We know you're in New Orleans, and we're coming to get you!"

"You don't know exactly _where _in New Orleans, and it happens to house thousands of people, so good luck with that!" Caroline shot back.

"All we need to do is ask for Klaus, he's not exactly private about his identity." Katherine snapped. "I'm sure that's what you did -"

A dial tone sounded and Katherine's voice cut off. Silas had finally found how to hang up the phone.

They both looked at each other in horror. "Quick, we have to leave, get on the phone and check the flights!" Caroline yelled. Silas started tapping on his own.

"No, wait, I'll do it! I think we can safely assume from recent events that you are incompetent with a phone." She said snidely, before she turned on her own.

"Hey, if you hadn't opened your big mouth and mentioned Klaus, they would never have found out -"

"I thought you actually were smart enough to know how to use a phone for what it's actually for! It's not my fault you're an idiot." She snapped, tapping her internet icon.

"Yeah, you're right. It's Qetsiyah's. That little bitch." Silas said with deep relish, leaning over her shoulder. "Wow, what a _wonderful _concept. All that information in that little thing..."

"Shut up!" Caroline said, eyes wide. "This is _serious_!"

"There are no flights back to Virginia today." Caroline said sullenly.

"But they'll be here by this evening at the latest!"

"Maybe even sooner. They said they kind of knew where we were. What if they were already at the airport? Or already on the plane?"

"Caroline, I highly doubt they had the foresight to trick Amara into coming with them to the airport, or onto a plane without knowing -"

Caroline's phone buzzed, making them both jump. She clicked on the text and read it aloud.

"It's from Katherine:_ '_Me, Amara and Stefan are on the plane right now. I swear, when we find you, I'm going to ram your head right up -' _okay._" Caroline deleted the message and looked at Silas. "So much for you being psychic."

The sound of a car rolling up the driveway caused them both to glance in the direction, paranoia setting in. It was just the taxi.

**-X-**

"Caroline, put the guy out of his misery, he's obviously worried about you." Silas said as Caroline's phone started ringing for the hundredth time in the last two hours, Klaus' name flashing on the caller ID.

"Ironic, he didn't seem to care enough to say 'by the way, I'm going to have a baby with Hayley, that's why she's upstairs.'" Caroline snapped, pressing the red button.

"And, whilst we're on the topic of Klaus' house, how on _earth_ did you even find it?"

"I just used Stefan's identity like we practised and asked this guy called Marcel where his house was." Silas shrugged as though it were perfectly normal, still looking out of the window with his binoculars. "Then I levitated myself and opened up a window into what I found out was Klaus' au suite bathroom, hid in his dining room, invisible, until you two arrived."

"That's even creepier than the last time when you broke into Matt and Tyler's house. _Why_ do you do it?"

"I was just checking out his house. Homes are supposed to reflect personalities, and I was trying to see if he deserves you." Silas said plaintively. He looked at her as he said it, and Caroline smiled.

"Careful, Silas, I might actually start to think you care."

"What?" Silas exclaimed, hand on his chest in mock shock. "You think that because I've tolerated you for the last year and I'm interfering with your love life that I actually _care_?"

Caroline giggled and looked at her phone, before picking it up and texting Klaus.

_Sorry, I turned my phone off cos Katherine was harassing me, we're just exploring the town._

Just as she sent it, Silas dropped his binoculars and backed away from the window.

"Caroline, they're here, they're here!" Silas muttered frantically.

"What?" Caroline looked out of the window over his shoulder. Sure enough, there was an annoyed Amara and an angry Katherine marching through the mass of people, Stefan hot on her heels. "Oh my God!" She squealed.

"Yeah, I know! Quick, we have to hide!"

"They're my new power couple!" She babbled excitedly. "Look at them, Silas, they're made to be together!"

"They'll power right through _you_ if they see you, now come on!" He grabbed her arm and ushered her down the stairs and out the back door. "We have to go back to Klaus'!"

"That's the first place they'll look for us."

"Yeah, but he can provide an unkillable immortal distraction, can't he? Do you remember the way back?" Silas asked whilst Caroline vamp-sped them up an alleyway and onto the road.

"Yes, you insisted on staying just down the road from him!" Caroline yelled at him.

"Just because I wanted to make sure we could get back easily, doesn't mean I remember the way back! That's your job!"

Caroline stopped outside the house and stared at him in shock. "_My_ job?"

"Yeah, you were the one who suggested we come here in the first place!"

"But - urgh, whatever." Caroline said, before running for the door.

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled, barging into the house. Silas charged for the stairs. "Help!"

Klaus came hurrying out of the kitchen. "What is it love? Where've you been, I've been calling! If this is about Hayley -"

"Never mind the were-slut, we have a more pressing issue on our hands!" She took in a deep breath. "Ste - I mean, Silas and Katherine have found us in New Orleans! You have to help us!"

"Wait, hang on, Katerina would never step foot here knowing I live here, are you sure it's not Elena?"

Silas snorted. "Well, she's with an all powerful, charming, not to mention perfect specimen of man, so I'm sure _Katerina_ doesn't feel exactly insecure - "

Caroline looked up at him warningly, gritting her teeth. "_Stefan_, sweetie, stop talking."

She turned back towards Klaus. "Please, let us hide in your room or something -"

"Oh, so you can examine it in detail, two in one, great idea, Caroline!" Silas exclaimed, brightening. He rushed back down the stairs, grabbed Caroline's hand, and headed back upstairs before she or Klaus could even protest. "Thanks, Klaus!"

"Okay," Silas said as they opened the double doors. "Do you want to take the cupboard and look at Klaus' clothes, or hide behind that cabinet?"

"I think I'll p -" she cut herself off, eyes widening in horror. Silas noticed this, and his own eyes widened in alarm.

"Are they already -"

"Yes, yes they are, they're pounding Klaus' door down, actually." Caroline said nervously as she listened in.

"...Klaus let us in right now or this door will no longer be standing!" Stefan was shouting angrily.

"Tell us where the little mongrels are and nobody gets hurt!" Katherine added vehemently.

Klaus didn't seem to be that worried.

"I don't know what you're all talking about, Katerina! I haven't seen any mongrels in recent memory up until right now."

"Right, that's it." She heard Stefan say, before the door started making splintering noises.

"And, now they're _battering_ it down." Caroline said anxiously. "But, on a plus, Stefan's sticking up for Katherine."

"Our plan prevails?" Silas asked excitedly. Caroline nodded, starry-eyed, before another thump from the door made them both jump back into reality.

"Quick, hold my hand." Silas said. Caroline did so, and he whispered the invisibility spell. "We'll just have to go down very, very quietly and escape through the back."

They both crept out of the room, walking carefully and slowly down the stairs. Just as they reached the last few steps, the door burst open, making them both jump, and they froze, watching in silence as Stefan pushed past the door, heading down the hallway. Katherine and Amara were right behind him.

"Klaus!" He yelled. "Where are they?"

"Hey, did I say you could come -" Klaus stopped in his tracks, staring at Stefan in shock.

"Who - what -"

"Oh, move _over._" Katherine snapped, quite literally _shoving_ past Klaus to get past him. Amara was the only one who hadn't moved, looking at the house in awe.

Stefan headed right for the stairs, and Silas and Caroline shuffled sideways to avoid hitting him as he passed them. Unfortunately, as they flattened themselves against the wall, Silas hit his elbow against it and let out a hiss of pain. A human would not have heard or have been looking out for something as minimal like that, but Stefan, Katherine and Klaus all whipped their heads towards where the two were standing. Katherine held out her hand, and a weird, tingling feeling shot down Caroline's spine, and from Silas' look of indignation, she knew the spell had been removed.

"Ah," she grinned nervously, looking around at them all. "Guys! What a pleasant surprise!"

Everyone moved into action at once; Stefan charged back down the stairs towards them, Silas shot towards Amara, Stefan on his heels, and Caroline dived over the banister, landing in an undignified heap on the floor, leaving her vulnerable to Katherine, who pounced on her and jabbed at her with her nails.

"How could you do this to me?" She was shrieking as she grabbed Caroline's hair. Caroline was getting disorientated; she never would have pegged Katherine for a dirty fighter, and so retaliated by elbowing her in the stomach, making Katherine loosen her grip on her. She sat up, about to scramble away when Klaus yelled.

"STOP ALL OF YOUR CATAWALLOWING RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone stopped moving, staring at Klaus, who looked livid. "Now, I'm going to need a few answers." Klaus said, breathing heavily. "First of all: _what_ the hell is going on?" He demanded, staring at Stefan, before turning to look at Silas, and back again, eyes wide with shock. "Which of you is Stefan? Who are you?"

Caroline pressed her lips together guiltily. She had to admit, a tiny part of her felt bad for deceiving Klaus, and it wasn't a feeling she liked.

"Klaus -" she began, but he cut her off.

"Well?"

**Thanks for reading. I hope it was worth the wait. :-) **


End file.
